The Lost Flower
by Seraphina Vedis
Summary: Akakuro(fem! Kuroko). Ghost!Kuroko. It was nice day for Akashi, but turned into a weird one because Kuroko Natsumi, his first love (And maybe the last) appeared in front of him suddenly. She has died and said that she isn't in heaven because she have a wish, but don't know what wish it is. What does it have to do with Akashi? Read to find out! R&R ok ! (Inspired by AnoHana)
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuro was having a normal day as usual. Key word : WAS. Yes, because it's not anymore. He was just waking up and going to do his usual routine. It's still school holiday and still a few weeks before he finally entered the third year of senior high school. Somehow, his father is kind enough to give him a few days-off. So he wants to just lying around and relax, playing basketball, shogi, etc. after all, he hardly has any chance to have it. His life is pretty strict.

He still remembered _that day_ , after the national championship for the Junior School, which was a few years ago, when his first love, Kuroko Natsumi, was gone. She quit the club. And it broke Akashi's heart. Yet, he still believed in Natsumi, that she will be back.

Apparently it doesn't go as what he believed.

Because Natsumi is gone….

.

.

.

.

.

Title : The Lost Flower

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki-sensei

Warning : A possible OOC, grammar and typo errors. Un' beta-ed. Pairing : Aka x fem!Kuro

Note : This is Ano Hi Mita Hana No Namae Wa Bokutachi Wa Mada Shiranai (Ano Hana) AU, so I only own half of the plot (I guess). And since I only own half of the plot. That means I give some changed. Also, I know Ano Hana means "That Flower" or something but I decided to make it different.

P.S : You don't have to know Ano Hana to read this fic

NO FLAME PLEASE!

READ AND REVIEW! :D

.

.

.

.

.

Yesterday was such a tiring day. He and his basketball club decided to have a little reunion. Akashi still didn't want to get up from his oh so comfortable bed. But he's hungry. And he needed to eat badly. He looked to the clock showing 06.00 am. A few weeks ago, was the Winter Cup. And as usual, Rakuzan always wins. They have some strong opponents. And that is, Touou, Shuutoku, Yosen, Kaijou, and Seirin. Seirin always in the 3rd or 2nd place below Rakuzan, same goes to Touou. But it's not important. Today marked the 2nd anniversary of _that day._

Akashi thought that his day will be just like usual. And it seems that he is still not fully awake because…

Natsumi was in front of him. Staring at him with her beautiful sky blue eyes.

But he choose to ignore her and get up from his bed. He went to the bathroom to wash him self, _"Maybe she will be gone when I finished"_ He thought.

After he finished bathing, he dried him self and wear some comfortable clothes, after he finished looking around his room.

" _See? It was only my hallucination after all."_ He thought to himself.

A knock was heard from his door. "Seijuuro-sama? Did you wake up already?" Ask a maid.

"Yes."

"Breakfast is ready, would you like to get to the dining room or would you like to have your meal brought to you?"

"Bring it here."

"Yes sir."

Akashi sighed. He's not really feeling good right now. He doesn't have any work to do and he's kind of confused for what to do. Maybe he can call his father to get him a few simple and easy paper works so he's not going to be bored.

' _That sounds like a good plan..'_ He thought again.

Another knock was heard.

"Here is your meal Seijuuro-sama" This time, it was a butler voice.

"You may enter"

The butler opened the door with a tray of food with him.

"The breakfast for today is cheese omelet with a glass of milk. Is that okay with you?" Said the butler while opening the food (what does it called?). Akashi only nodded.

"Do you need something else, young master?"

"Not at all, dismiss."

The butler bowed and walked out from the room.

Akashi sighed again, _'What is wrong with me today…?'_

"Ahh… that food looks good Akashi-kun."

Akashi almost jumped and screamed at the voice. And he stared at the girl in front of him. And choose to ignore her again with turning to his food. And eat it in silence.

"Why are you ignoring me, Akashi-kun?"

Again, Akashi ignored her.

"Akashi – kun?"

"….."

"Akashi-kun."

"….."

"Answer me please, Akashi – kun…"

"What do you want?" Said Akashi almost snapped. Natsumi flinched. "Mou… don't be so mean Akashi-kun." Said the girl while pouting cutely. And wow, that almost made Akashi blushed. Almost.

Akashi already can feel the dizziness that soon going to come and tried to fight it off. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "What are you doing here Natsumi?"

"Eh? I'm just visiting Akashi – kun…"

"But you shouldn't be here."

"So?"

"So you shouldn't visit me."

"But I missed Akashi – kun." Said the girl bluntly without any shame.

Again, Akashi almost blushed.

After Akashi finished eating, he put his chopstick and drink his milk. After wiping his mouth, he looked at Natsumi and said,

"Go Away."

"Eh?"

"I said go away!"

"Why should I?"

"Because your only my imagination who doesn't exist!"

"Mou… Akashi – kun is so mean… And don't shout."

Akashi rubbed his forehead, _'This is hopeless…"_

Natsumi giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..!" Said Natsumi while she continued giggling.

' _It's been so long since I've heard laughed and look so happy like this…'_ Thought Akashi while he watch fondly at the scene in front of him. But then his (slight) smile was removed from his face disappeared. _"But she is only my imagination. There's no way she is the real Natsumi…..right?"_

"Natsumi?"

"Hmm…?"

"I want to go shopping for a few things. So stay here, okay?"

"Hai~!"

" _Let's check out something first."_

"Ahh… I'm so bored….. What should I do?" Said Natsumi to herself while sitting at Akashi's studying table and playing with a pencil. 

"That's right!" Said Natsumi again like she got a good idea of what to do. Which she did.

"I can visit _them!"_

Natsumi walked out from Akashi's mansion quietly so that she won't be noticed. But she won't be noticed if she's not careful anyway.

Natsumi hummed to her self, a song she always loved since she's a child.

 _kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume~_ _  
_

 _ookina kibou wasurenai…_ _  
_

 _juunengo no hachigatsu mata deaeru no o shinjite_ _~!_ _  
_

 _saikou no omoide o..._

But then she stopped singing, as she already arrived at her destination. And her destination is….

Her home

Akashi walked to a certain shop and bought a popsicle. _"Just like the old days…"_ He thought sadly, although you can't see it since his face is blank as always. He turned to an empty road, which is a way to his house. And he heard a sound of a bicycle stopping behind him. He ignored it. But he stopped when he heard what the guy said.

"Akashi is that you?"

Akashi turned around, and spoke to the person in front of him.

"Midorima ka?"

A/N : Yay! A cliffhanger! (oops….) Please review!

Should I continue or not?

Also, if you want me to continue, so you want Kise to be girl?

Yes

No.

You can use p.m or review to answer this.

And umm… English is not first language and I'm not that talented in writing story, but I still do my best! So I'm sorry for any wrong grammar mistakes. So if you want to be my beta reader, just tell me ;)

.

.

.

.

This chap total words : +1.200

Chapter update : Wednesday 8 July 2015

THANK YOU AND READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Recap from the last chapter :

 _Akashi walked to a certain shop and bought a popsicle._ _"Just like the old days…"_ _He thought sadly, although you can't see it since his face is blank as always. He turned to an empty road, which is a way to his house. And he heard a sound of a bicycle stopping behind him. He ignored it. But he stopped when he heard what the guy said._

" _Akashi is that you?"_

 _Akashi turned around, and spoke to the person in front of him._

" _Midorima ka?"_

* * *

"Midorima ka?" Said Akashi. Midorima just stared at him.

"It's been a while desu ne." Continue Akashi. Which made Midorima nodded. "What are you doing here Akashi?" Ask Midorima. "Isn't it what I'm supposed to say to you?" Ask Akashi a little bit amused.

"Whatever, it's just that it's a little bit unusual for you to buy a popsicle. Especially after _that day."_ Answered Midorima coolly. Akashi stayed silent for a few seconds. And then he opened his mouth.

"I know Midorima, I know." Akashi said. Midorima wants to say something, but he knows that Akashi's going to say more. So he stayed silent. After all, he still has faith and trust for Akashi, no matter how big or small it is. Besides, Akashi was his former captain.

"If I said that I saw Natsumi in front of me this morning. Would you believe me?" Ask Akashi with his eyes set into Midorima's emerald eyes. Telling Midorima that Akashi was dead serious.

"….I'm not sure myself. After all it comes from you. And I'm very much sure that you are not kidding right?" Answered Midorima with a hint of surprised from his voice.

"As expected of you Midorima. I'm sure if it's Aomine then he will immediately shout at me." He said with a little bit chuckle. But he turned serious again. "After all, we both know that he has a huge crush to Natsumi. And yes. I'm serious."

Midorima keep a blank face, although people who are closed enough to him can see a sad and despair inn his eyes. Akashi, knowing what Midorima was thinking, decided to say it.

"However, I'm not sure if it's only my imagination or hallucination. Oh right, are you going to visit her grave today?"

"Already did. In fact, I was just coming back from there."

"No wonder you use those black clothes." Said Akashi blankly, staring into nothingness. Midorima sighed. "I wonder, what will happen if she is still with us right now…" Mumbled him.

"What was that?" Ask Akashi, he heard Midorima saying something but he can't catch his words. And Midorima only shakes his head.

"It's nothing, are you going to visit her, Akashi?"

"Of course, maybe at noon when it's not too hot."

"Do what you want. By the way it seems that Aomine has visited her."

"Oh? Is that…..so?"

"Yeah, by the way, I have to go now. Ja, Akashi."

"Ja…Please keep quite about it, alright?"

"Yes. I'll be going now." And then he took off. And so does Akashi.

Both of them know, that Midorima cared for Natsumi like she was his own little sister.

And both know, that Akashi loved Natsumi, bigger then Aomine's crush.

.

.

.

.

.

Title : The Lost Flower

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki-sensei

Warning : A possible OOC, grammar and typo errors. Un' beta-ed. Pairing : Aka x fem!Kuro

Side Pairing : **Mido x fem!Takao (Takao Kazura)** and **Mura x** **fem!Himuro (Himuro Tatsuko)**

Note : This is Ano Hi Mita Hana No Namae Wa Bokutachi Wa Mada Shiranai (Ano Hana) AU, so I only own half of the plot (I guess). And since I only own half of the plot. That means I give some changed. Also, I know Ano Hana means "That Flower" or something but I decided to make it different.

P.S : You don't have to know Ano Hana to read this fic

NO FLAME PLEASE!

READ AND REVIEW! :D

.

.

.

.

.

' _It's been a while, ne?'_ Thought Natsumi when she arrived in front of her house.

' _It's only been a few years, yet it felt so long…'_ She thought sadly. She entered her house. Her house is in a cluster, so it doesn't have any fence. She opened the door and found her little brother, Kuroko Chihiro with their father sitting while having breakfast, her mother thought, is praying in front of a photo on a small table that were decorated with white flowers.

"Wah! Chi-kun is already so big now! Even father is having old guy's hair!" She said happily and giggled a little. But of course, no one can hear her.

"Ara? The door is opened." Said her father.

No one cares though, they are to busy with their own activity.

"I wonder why they are using formal clothes…" Said Natsumi to her self.

After her mother finished praying, Chihiro looked at her. "Mom…. Why do you have to give her vanilla milkshake every time…?"

"Because it's her favorite drink, Chi-kun…. So I have to give it to her. Besides, your sister is very smart, yet oblivious at the same time…. Maybe she even didn't know that she is dead already…" Said her mother sadly.

" _Why can't you get it mom? It's 2 years already! Why are you still living in the past? I know today is her 2_ _nd_ _anniversary, but… can you please stop acting like that?"_ Was what Chihiro thought, but he decided to keep silent. Instead,

"Are you going to eat your breakfast?"

"Mom will, eat it on the way. Both of you already finished breakfast, right? Let's go to her grave now." Said Natsumi's mother. And she got out from their house. Chihiro and her father put the plates to the sink. Their breakfast is cheese burger, so no wonder Natsumi's mother can eat it inside their car. Chihiro closed the door leaving Natsumi alone.

"I know mother…. I know that I'm already dead." Said Natsumi while staring at the photo on the small table. And that photo is her from two years ago using a very cute dress while drinking her milkshake with a very happy expression.

"Well, time to go back now. Maybe Akashi-kun is already in his home…That's right I forgot that I can go trough things if I want to." And so she left her home.

* * *

"Tadaima." Said Akashi. But as usual, no one greeted him since his father is still working and his maids and butlers is busy. He reached his bedroom and entered it. When he looked at it, his bedroom is empty, no signs of Natsumi. And he sighed to himself.

' _I know it, she was only my imagination after all.'_

But then he heard noises coming from his bathroom. "Who's there?" He asked cautiously. The bathroom door was slid opened and he saw Natsumi covered only with a white towel that almost reached her knees.

"Ah Akashi-kun, you are home!"

"N-n-natsumi?!"

"Hai~?"

"What are you… doing…?"

"Eh? Isn't it oblivious? I was taking a bath of course! I was waiting for you and I got bored." Came her innocent answer that made the fearful basketball captain face palm-ed.

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Okay."

"Are you going to use some clothes on?"

"Of course I am, Seijuhentai!"

' _What the heck'_ Thought Akashi.

Akashi lay on his bed with his arms covering his eyes so he won't see Natsumi naked. Having that thought it self already gives Akashi blushing.

"Alright, I'm done."

Akashi turned and saw Kuroko with a same dress that she wear before (A/N : Up to you how the dress looks).

' _Cute…'_ He thought while staring at her. And Kuroko giggled.

"Ah… That right. Natsumi." Said Akashi suddenly go serious. Kuroko also stopped giggling and gives Akashi her full attention.

"Hai?"

"What are you?" Said Akashi.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Natsumi. Are you only my hallucination, or are you something else?" Ask Akashi sharply while narrowing his eyes. Kuroko stayed silent for a few seconds and then she said,

"….I am a spirit Akashi-kun" Said Kuroko slowly.

"Why aren't you in the after life then?"

"I'm not sure…. But I know I do have a wish... that made me stay here.."

"What wish? I'll help you do it!"

"That's why I said I'm not sure Akashi-kun… I don't know what my wish is…"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **This is the end of this chapter! I am sorry for any grammar mistakes and typo errors. I also apologize that this is not the best chapter. But I do my best. So no flame please. Hope you enjoy~**

 **I'm sorry for not updating Randomness of KnB. But I'm still thinking about what prank I should give to Kise! It's harder then what I thought.**

 **IMPORTANT! IF I MADE KISE A GIRL IN THIS STORY, WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE IT? THANK YOU.**

* * *

 **SweetSugarStar** : Hahahaha poor Akashi :3 Here you go! Thanks btw. Also, about Midorima…well, you can read it! XD And the ending is a secret. And Kise can be good in a girl or not though. So I need answers for readers about it. THANKS AGAIN :D

 **AyakiStory :** What do you think? And I don't mind. This chap is a little longer right? I hope you like it! And here you go, the next chapter

 **Jay Down (guest) :** Thanks! Here is the next chapter ^^ hope you also love it

Thank to those who follow and favorite this story! Hope you guys enjoy this chap. Same goes to silent readers too.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

* * *

Actually I'm kind of glad that I got 3 reviews only in 1 chapter... I hope I can get more because it made me wants to update :D


	3. Chapter 3

Recap from the last chap :

"… _.I am a spirit Akashi-kun" Said Kuroko slowly._

" _Why aren't you in heaven?"_

" _I'm not sure…. But I know I do have a wish that made me stay here.."_

" _What wish? I'll help you do it!"_

" _That's why I said I'm not sure Akashi-kun… I don't know what my wish is…"_

* * *

"How come you don't know what your own wish?"

"I can't remember…." Said Natumi sadly, her eyes showing great sadness and…regret? Akashi stared at her confused.

"I don't get you."

"I don't get my self, Akashi-kun." Said Natsumi blankly. Making Akashi face – plamed.

And then, they fell into silence. Both are deep in thought of what to do. And then Akashi looked to the clock hanging on his bedroom wall. It shows 3.00 pm. Akashi looked to Natsumi.

"By the way, you remember today is the day rite?"

"Day of what?" Asked Natsumi while tilting her head a little to show her confusion. Akashi almost blushed. Almost. Almost. _''Damn, how come she is so cute…?''_ Thought Akashi. He sighed for the countless of time (?) and look to Natsumi –who stared at him back with such a blank face- with a tired gaze.

"It's your death anniversary, which make _everyone_ _change_ " Said Akashi seriously emphasizing the 'everyone change' word to Natsumi. She closed her eyes.

"I know, I know Akashi-kun…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Title : The Lost Flower

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki-sensei

Warning : A possible OOC, grammar and typo errors. Un' beta-ed. Pairing : Aka x fem!Kuro

Side Pairing : **Mido x fem!Takao (Takao Kazura)** and **Mura x** **fem!Himuro (Himuro Tatsuko)**

Note : This is Ano Hi Mita Hana No Namae Wa Bokutachi Wa Mada Shiranai (Ano Hana) AU, so I only own half of the plot (I guess). And since I only own half of the plot. That means I give some changed. Also, I know Ano Hana means "That Flower" or something but I decided to make it different.

P.S : You don't have to know Ano Hana to read this fic

NO FLAME PLEASE!

READ AND REVIEW! :D

.

.

.

.

 **There's an important note in Author's Note. Please read it. It's after the review corner**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lonely. Sad. Depression . Despair. Hopeless. Heart broken. Akashi remembered that moment very well. He never knows what it feels before. But it changed when she died. It feels like it was just yesterday Akashi saw her last time. But it became a different kind of last time. Or at least, his _last time_ to see, speak, and play with Natsumi. He was already broken enough when he received Natsumi's basketball club resignation letter.

But then he heard that she died.

He loves her. But he doesn't know what Natsumi think about him. He was about to confess. But then she's gone. He was about to confess, but he saw Natsumi played basketball with Aomine and Kise. He was about to confess, but got a call from the coach. He never got to confess to her. But it's okay, there will be another time.

Now it's not anymore.

How ironic, it was just yesterday that Kuroko sent her resignation letter to him. He felt so angry, that he said, "Do what you want." And then the next day the coach said she is killed. Akashi almost laughed. Not because of something funny, but because how his last words to her was so cruel. Oh, Natsumi will never forgive him for this.

But why does she's with him? Why not Aomine?

He shakes his head and dismissed those thought. Now is not time for that. After he finished changing he went outside his house. Before he go, is driver asked him if Akashi want him to drive him to Natsumi's grave. But Akashi said,

"No. I'll just walk by my self."

"Is it really okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright, please be careful young master."

Akashi nodded and ties his shoes. When he reaches outside, he saw Natsumi watching the koi fish at the koi pond that are placed in the middle of his house flower garden. Natsumi was there smiling softly while playing with a purple colored flower on her hand (if you wanna know how the flower looks, you can see it in Tinkerbell : Secret of the Wings movie. It's the flower that was given by Rosetta for Periwinkle. I'm sorry I dunno what it called. Tell me if u can :P). Akashi watch her a few second, noticing how cute _his_ Natsumi is. Fighting a blush that was forming on his cheeks, he approached Natsumi.

"Hey, it's time to go. Are you coming or not?" Asked Akashi while touching her right shoulder. Natsumi gasped. And then she pout while turning to Akashi.

"You scared me Akashi-kun."

"Haha. Very funny from you to tell me that. You use to scared everyone back then in the middle school."

"Oh. Oops." Replied Kuroko completely deadpan.

"Oops indeed. Now let's go."

* * *

"Ahh~ I run out of snacks~ Do you have any, Muro-chin~?" Ask a certain purple hair giant to his partner a.k.a Murasakibara Atsushi to his 'partner' Himuro Tatsuko. Many people of their school thought that their dating. But well, Tatsuko actually has a crush for Atsushi. But that giant is just to… how do I say it… uhh… Stupid! Yea, stupid. He doesn't realized Tatsuko's crush of him. Tatsuko's okay tho. She can bear with it. She will tell him that….someday. It's lunch time and both of them decided to eat together in a restaurant. Tatsuko can help but noticed the strange behavior of him.

"Yup. Here you go." Said Himuro while giving him some potato chips."

Murasakibara accept it and muttered a "Thank you~ Muro-chin" to her, and eat his potato chips while waiting for their food.

"Hey Atsushi… I've been meaning to ask you this since morning but…."

"Hmm? But what~?"

"You are acting weird today." Said Himuro bluntly.

"Acting weird how~?" Answered Murasakibara lazily.

"Ahh, well… you seem to be a bit spaced off and you are more silent then usual. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am but… not 100%"

"Why? Something wrong?"

"It's about Natsu-chin. My friend from middle school~"

"Natsu-chin? Who is he?"

"Natsu-chin isn't a boy Muro-chin~ Her full name is Kuroko Natsumi~"

"O-ooh… Sorry… What about her?" Asked Tatsuko feeling a little bit jealous because Murasakibara is talking about another girl.

"Today… it's her death anniversary…and I'm sad.." Said Atsushi sadly. Himuro blinked. Her jealously is for nothing. She is glad though. But still, who is this girl? And she died already? Himuro winced.

"S-sorry…" Said Himuro a lil bit guilty.

"It's okay.. Oh look, the food is here~" Said Murasakibara while pointing at the waiter that brought their food.

"Here you go Sir, would that be all?" The waiter asked kindly.

"Yup~" Answered Atsushi. The waiter bows and then left.

While eating lunch, Himuro asked him,

"Can you…. Can you perhaps tell me about Natsumi?" Asked Himuro a little bit unsure.

"Sure~ You see, I love Natsu-chin. Cause she's like a lil sister to me… she was really nice and she always gave me snacks like Muro-chin. She was blunt and blank. She always talked in a monotone voice. But once you get to know her you can tell what her emotion is. She likes to play basketball with us too~"

Said Murasakibara feeling a little bit nostalgic.

Himuro hummed. "Us means… the Kiseki no sedai?" Murasakibara nodded. And then he stopped, like thinking about something.

"Ne, Muro-chin…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to visit her. Does Muro-chin wants to come~? I have to buy some flowers for her too. And I need Muro-chin to choose it. I'm sure she will be happy up there~"

Himuro thought for a while and then nodded,

"Alright, how about now, after lunch?"

"Sure~"

* * *

 **A/N : YOSH~! IT'S FINISHED!**

 **Oh, everybody here lives at Tokyo by the way. Hope you guys like it~!**

 **And Mura-chan has appear here~! YAY~!**

 **Also… fot my friends and readers from Indonesia…**

" **SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA YANG KE- 70!"**

 **Maaf telat bilangnya. Berhubung ini lagi nge-update chapter baru, sekalian bilang XD**

 **For you readers that aren't from Indonesia but wants to know what I just said, it means, "Happy 70** **th** **Independence Day For Indonesia" ^^**

* * *

 **Review Corner :**

 **AyakiStory :** Yes. Yes he is :3 but it will be still Akakuro. Thx for the review ;)

 **Sunflora263 :** Really? Thanks! But I need it to be yes or no though… so if you can.. please say Yes or No instead. Thanks for the review ne~!

 **RainbowPz** **:** Iya atau enggak nih? Biar gak bingung :v btw, semua KnS pasrti masuk kok Fi-chan~! Thz udh review ya~!

 **Jay Dawn :** I did cry at the end. It's really sad o.O And yea, I dunno if you watch it already, but if you're not watching it yet… You better watch it!

 **YukaNYuki-twin** **:** Here ya go~! I hope you like it :3 Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't update that quickly. Kind of… Writer's block? The plot bunnies left me ;( Anyway, thx for the review!

-000-

This will be the last time I ask this. Not really, depends on the next chap. But I planned on making Kise's appearance. Should I make Kise a female or not? Answer by p.m or review. It's up to you guys. I'll give you guys about **2 weeks - a month** to vote. Thank you for reading~!

Thx to those who follows and favorites this story too!


	4. Chapter 4

"I miss them." Said Natsumi when there's no one on the street she and Akashi were walking in.

"Who?"

"My family. And the Kiseki no Sedai too."

"Hmm…" Replied Akashi, not knowing what to said.

"I wonder how they are now."

"Changed."

"What if they-"

"Natsumi, they _changed,_ alright?"

"….sorry."

"No, sorry, it was my fault snapping at you so suddenly."

"It's not Akashi-kun' fault. Something is bothering you. Tell me."

"It's nothing for you to be worried about."

"Akashi-kun." Said Natsumi warningly.

Akashi sighed.

"Something… something is just in my mind but I don't know what it is. And I can't shake off the feeling too."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Ask Natsumi concerned.

"Nothing….. maybe not now."

"But I want to help you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. And that means you can't do nothing to help me… But if I already know what, I can tell you about that and let you help me though." Said Akashi.

Natsumi smiled. "If you say so."

"By the way, Akashi-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"I met my family when you were gone even though they can't see me…."

.

.

.

.

.

Title : The Lost Flower

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki-sensei

Warning : A possible OOC, grammar and typo errors. Un' beta-ed. Pairing : Aka x fem!Kuro

Side Pairing : **Mido x fem!Takao (Takao Kazura)** and **Mura x** **fem!Himuro (Himuro Tatsuko)**

Note : This is Ano Hi Mita Hana No Namae Wa Bokutachi Wa Mada Shiranai (Ano Hana) AU, so I only own half of the plot (I guess). And since I only own half of the plot, that means I give some changes. Also, I know Ano Hana means "That Flower" or something but I decided to make it different.

P.S : You don't have to know Ano Hana to read this fic

NO FLAME PLEASE!

READ AND REVIEW! :D

.

.

.

.

"What is her favorite color, Atsushi?" Ask Himuro while trying to choose some flowers.

"I think it's blue… but I want to give her a purple colored one…" Said Murasakibara while looking for a good purple flower.

"Do you think she'll like lavenders?"

"Eh~ I think she'll like whatever flower is given to her. She likes flower so…much.. " Said Murasakibara feeling a little bit nostalgic.

"Really? How did you know?"

"She used to tell about flowers back then. She's like a genius when talking about flowers." Said Murasakibara smiling a little at the memory.

"Let's pick the lavender then. Is that okay?"

"Sure~"

 **-4-**

"Time flies really fast, ne… Akashi-kun.." Said Natsumi sadly.

"Yeah… it's been a while since I've seen Chihiro. He was a really cheerful boy back then. I still meet with him on coincidences. But we never really exchanged words."

"Mom can't move on…"

"That's to be expected. I don't think I've completely move on from _that day_ anyway." Said Akashi looking away from Natsumi. The said person only sighed softly.

"Do you think they will believe it if you told them about me?" Ask Natsumi after a few seconds. Akashi looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Them? The Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Hai."

"Some will, but Aomine? I think he will hate me instead." Said Akashi a little bit chuckling.

And then Akashi looked to Natsumi seriously.

"You surely know that Aomine has a big crush on you right? Even if I want to tell him about you, I don't think he would believe me."

"ohh… that? Yeah. Yeah, I remembered. Does he know?" Ask Natsumi again.

"About what?"

"Us. We're already dating back then. But kept it a secret from everyone. Midorima-kun already knows it though."

"He did?" Ask Akashi amused.

"Yeah… Akashi-kun you haven't answered my question you know."

"No he doesn't know. Honestly, I don't even know how I can tell them."

Natsumi put a hand on Akashi's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sure you will know how." Said Natsumi while smiling, which was replied with another smile.

"Oh look, we're here." Said Akashi.

"And it looks like my family is here too…" Said Natsumi worriedly.

 **~-4-~**

' _I'm bored.'_ Thought a man while laying on a bench.

Few hours ago, he was from the cemetery.

' _I miss her.'_ The man thought sadly.

'I wonder…. Does she knows about it..?' Thought Aomine Daiki while falling asleep again.

 **~-4-~**

"Muro-chin~" Said Murasakibara Atsushi to his 'friend'

"What is it Atsushi?"

"I'm hungry." He said while pouting.

"We just ate and you're hungry again?" Said Himuro chuckling.

"Snack~" Said Murasakibara still pouting.

"Here you go." Said Himuro while icing him his favorite snack.

"Yay! Maiubo!" Said Murasakibara. His sulky face turned lighter. Himuro laughed.

"Ne Muro-chin~" Murasakibara said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Natsu-chin will be happy if I give her some of my maiubos?" He asked.

"She is one of your best friend, is she not? I'm sure she would be happy to receive it."

"I guess huh….."

After a few seconds of silence, Himuro said,]

"Hey, we're almost there."

 **~-4-~**

"You're right. Your brother really is bigger now." Said Akashi.

"Chi-kun is really cute isn't he~?" Said Natsumi happily.

"Yes yes. Whatever." Said Akashi while he rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to get closer to them?" Ask Akashi to Natsumi.

"Of course… but I can't say anything to them. They won't hear me." Answered Natsumi sadly.

Suddenly, Akashi walked towards the family. Natsumi's mom is crying quietly.

"Hello. Kuroko-san." Said Akashi.

The family, who didn't notice his presence, look to him surprised.

"Akashi nii-san!" Said Chihiro surprised.

"Akashi-kun… it's rare to see you here." Said the father while hand-shaking Akashi's hand. Natsumi's mother, Kuroko Tetsuna, just smiled a small smile while nodding at him.

"It is her death anniversary. Of course I will come here." Said Akashi smiling sadly at the family.

"You know…" Akashi began.

"I'm sure, if Natsumi is here, she would be hugging you now, Chihiro. And tell you to don't be sad." Said Akashi while looking towards Chihiro who looked surprised.

Natsumi is hugging the boy telling some comforting words, even though she knows that Chi-kun can't hear him.

"You think so?" Ask Chihiro hopefully.

"Yes."

Then. They got silent again. And then the mother said,

"Well, It's for us to go. Take care of yourself ne, Akashi-kun?" Said Tetsuna.

"Of course, Tetsuna-san, you too.." Said Akashi. Then, the family bid him goodbye.

"So how's it?" Ask Akashi to Natsumi.

"A little bit disappointing that I can't talk to them anymore. But at least I can still hug them even though they can't eel it. Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"For what?" Ask Akashi while rising an eyebrow.

"For telling my brother what I did." Said Natsumi.

"Don't mention it." And then, they fell into a peaceful silence when suddenly….

"Aka-chin~! Hello~!" Said Atsushi.

"Murasakibara ka? It's been a long time, heh?"

 _ **To be continue**_

 **~-4-~**

 **A/N : There you go! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys can enjoy! I made this at night, 09.20 PM. And Now I finish it about… an hour, I guess? Sorry about the mistakes. Have a nice day!**

 **~-Review Corner-~**

 **Rinfantasy :** Sure then.

 **yasnoglazz :** Wow… really? Nice to meet you too then XD And here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's not what you expected.

 **Sunflora263 :** You sounded like a loyal reader XD but thanks anyway.

 **SilverSapphire34523 :** I think so too, actually.

 **AyakiStory :** Sorry for the short chapter DX but thanks ahaha…

 **RainbowPz :** Don't care :P

 **Fuwafuwa-hime :** Thanks, and I'm working on it too. Actually, the name just kind of… popped up in my mind. And I want it to be a little bit different too so… I'm not sure if there's another story who used a same name, but in the end, I just like the name.

 **THANX FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! R & R!**

Again, sorry for the mistakes.

 _-KamisoraInazumi-chan (Sorano)_


End file.
